


Down The River

by valiantlybold



Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom Jaskier | Dandelion, Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sub Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valiantlybold/pseuds/valiantlybold
Summary: Geralt can only be soft if it's with Jaskier.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Bounce A Coin Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 257





	Down The River

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: BDSM

It’s been some three months since they last did this, and given that, it isn’t strange that Geralt can already feel himself fading out a little. Just a little bit, around the edges. Just from sitting like this, kneeled in front of Jaskier.

He’s naked. For the first time since before winter, it feels _good_ to be naked. He feels warm and soft and safe and comfortable even when he’s naked here. But in Kaer Morhen, it’s too cold and frigid, the walls to hard and stony, his family too rough around the edges, to let him be soft like this.

He can only be soft when he’s with Jaskier.

The bard pets his hair. Geralt leans into the touch, a soft sigh leaving him in relief. He’s missed that touch.

“That’s my pretty wolf… You’re already fading a little, aren’t you, dear?”

_“Hm…”_

“That’s good, darling. I’m going to ask you some questions now, and all I need is for you to nod or to shake your head in answer. You don’t need to talk, baby, not unless I specifically tell you I need a verbal answer. Understood?”

Geralt lets his eyes slips shut. He nods against the hand still petting his head.

“Good job, love. Alright. Would you like me to tie you up?”

Though it wasn’t expressly stated in his options, Geralt answers with a shrug. He wouldn’t mind being tied up, but he also would be fine without it, he’s pretty sure.

The bard hums. “I understand. What about if I tied a pretty pattern around your torso? You’d get a little bit of both, yes? You’d feel the ropes on your skin, but you wouldn’t be all tied up and trapped. How about that?”

Hm… Yeah. That sounds nice. He does like feeling the braided silks on his skin, pressing on his body. He usually wants to get tied up more for _that,_ that actually being _tied up and trapped,_ as Jaskier put it. Just the feeling of being somewhat contained, _but_ not fully trapped. Like he’s willingly given up _part_ of his freedom, but retaining part of it for himself too. That’s nice.

He leans in towards Jaskier’s knee. He nods.

“Alright, then, darling wolf. Do you think you’ll be alright on your own for a moment? I just need to fetch the ropes from the drawer. I’m not leaving the room. You’ll be able to see me the whole time.”

Though Geralt doesn’t much like the idea of Jaskier _not_ touching him, he feels better knowing for sure that Jaskier won’t leave the room, leave his sight. Jaskier won’t do that, because he said he wouldn’t. Jaskier doesn’t lie.

Geralt leans back from Jaskier’s knee and nods. He lets his eyes open slowly as he listens to Jaskier get up. The bard walks over to the dresser and opens the top drawer, from which he pulls out a coil of silk ropes.

Jaskier joins him on the floor shortly. He starts working with the ropes.

Mh, it feels so good when the ropes wrap around his chest. He shuts his eyes again and enjoys the feeling. He feels Jaskier’s beautiful hands work. They tie pretty knots and make pretty patterns and give pretty touches, and everything about Jaskier is always so pretty. Geralt doesn’t understand how one person can possibly be so pretty.

The touches of his hands, the pressure of the ropes and the knots, it lulls Geralt into something close to meditation. He fades away. He lets himself fade out. Let’s his mind go out of focus. Like dye being dripped into a barrel of water. His brain spreads and flowers and blooms out, and gets thinner and thinner until there’s hardly anything left of him to be seen.

He feels so loose. So light. It feels like he could just float away on the lightest little breeze. His body feels soft. Every inch of his being feels as soft as the silk ropes Jaskier has tied him up with.

“My sweet little wolf, I’ve never seen something as beautiful as you are. Come now, just lean on me. Rest for me. Let your mind rest, and let all your heavy thoughts become light as feathers, let them wash away down the river and disappear into the ocean.”

Geralt’s body sags in Jaskier’s arms. He’s laying down before he knows it. His head rests on Jaskier’s thigh. There’s a blanket spread over him. The contrast between the hard, cold floor and the soft ropes and the warm blanket, it’s incredible.

“Rest, my sweet wolf. Rest for me, my love.”

Geralt rests.


End file.
